Splatoon (Draconian)
Splatoon is a third-person shooter video game developed and published by Nintendo and Draconian Games for the Wii U, which was released worldwide in May 2015. The game centers around characters known as Inklings—beings that can transform between humanoid and squid forms, and hide or swim through colored ink sprayed on surfaces using gun, bucket, or brush-based weaponry. Splatoon features several game modes, including 4-on-4 online multiplayer and a single player campaign. Splatoon was developed by Nintendo's Entertainment Analysis & Development division, and originated from having a competitive multiplayer ink-based territory control game, which was later expanded to include squids and the ability to swim through the ink. The concept was created by lead programmer Shintaro Sato, a member of the Animal Crossing team, and was composed mostly of the younger employees of the company. Splatoon received positive reviews upon its unveiling and release, with critics praising Nintendo's decision to enter the genre with a new franchise, the game's overall style and presentation, gameplay mechanics, and its soundtrack. Criticism was directed at the exclusion of voice chat and private lobbies, the small number of multiplayer maps at launch, and issues with online matchmaking. Nintendo provided extensive post-release support for the game by adding new maps and weapons to the game, adding a feature to allow users to create private lobbies and holding time-limited events called "Splatfests". Splatoon was awarded and nominated for several year-end accolades from several gaming publications. A sequel, Splatoon 2, was released for the Nintendo Switch in 2017. Gameplay Splatoon is primarily a team-based third-person shooter which is playable by up to eight players in online four-versus-four matches, although the game also features local one-versus-one multiplayer matches and a single player campaign. Players control characters called Inklings, who have the ability to shapeshift between human and squid forms. In humanoid form, Inklings can shoot ink in their team's color, which can be used to cover the environment or "splat" opposing players or enemies. Transforming into a squid allows players to swim through the ink of their own color, even up walls and through grates, hiding from the enemy and replenishing their ink supply in the process. Conversely, enemy ink is much slower to move across in humanoid form, cannot be swum through in squid form, and can gradually deal damage. Players can use their ink to try and "splat" their opponents, which will send them back to their team's starting point whilst also providing a large splat of ink. In all modes, except for the two-player mode, players can use the Wii U GamePad to view a map of the surroundings and instantly launch towards the location of another teammate, as well as use optional gyroscopic controls to assist with aiming.78 Players go into matches wielding a primary ink weapon, each with differing statistics and traits, along with a secondary attack (such as ink-filled balloons, sprinklers, and disruptive fields), and a special attack that can be charged up by covering enough ground with ink. Primary paint weapons range from those whose firing patterns resemble various types of firearms, to melee weapons such as Splat Rollers, Inkbrushes, and Sloshers (Ink buckets.)91011 Ink weapons are sold in sets that can be purchased with money earned from matches, with more sets becoming available to the player as they gain experience. In addition, players can customize their character with headgear, clothes, and shoes from the neighboring shops, with more items becoming available as the player's level increases. Each item carries an ability that improves the player's statistics, such as faster respawn time or longer special duration. Additional abilities can be unlocked by gaining experience in battles. When encountering other players in the plaza, players can choose to order an item another player is wearing and purchase it the next day from a back alley dealer named Spyke for a higher price.10 The game also supports Splatoon Amiibo figures, with each figure unlocking a set of missions which unlock extra equipment (weapons and clothing) and a bonus minigame upon completion, the latter of which can be played on the Wii U GamePad while waiting in lobbies.12 Players can also make posts to the game's Miiverse community, which appear in-game as graffiti on various buildings.13 Multiplayer Online multiplayer is split into regular and ranked game types. Each of these match types goes through a rotation of two maps, which change every four hours. In ranked games, players gain or drop ranks based on consecutive wins and losses, ranging from C- to S+. Having a higher rank increases the amount of money and experience earned after wins.1214 There are various rulesets used for online matches. Turf Wars is the default ruleset for regular matches, while ranked matches rotate between Splat Zones, Tower Control, and Rainmaker.1215 * Turf Wars is the default mode for regular matches, in which each team must cover the environment in their own color of ink within three minutes. The team who covers the most ground in their color when time runs out wins. * Splat Zones is a king of the hill-style mode where the teams try to control designated areas by keeping them covered in ink for a certain period of time. A team wins if they get their counter down to zero, or if they have the lowest time remaining on their counter when time runs out.161718 * Tower Control, in which teams must capture and escort a floating tower located at the center of the map towards a target at the opponents' end of the map. The winner is whichever team brings the tower all the way to opponent's end, or gets the closest to it before time runs out.19 * Rainmaker is a capture the flag-like mode, in which players must capture the titular totem and bring it towards a target at the opponents' end of the map. The holder of the Rainmaker cannot super jump, but has access to a chargeable attack similar to the Inkzooka.15 In Battle Dojo, the local multiplayer mode, two players compete to pop the most balloons, with one player using the Wii U GamePad and the other using the TV with a Wii U Pro Controller or Wii Classic Controller820 or either controller in conjunction with a MotionPlus-enabled Wii Remote to recreate the GamePad's gyroscopic controls.21 Time-limited "Splatfest" events, held between June 2015 and July 2016, were also held in multiplayer play. During these events, players could choose between one of two teams, and earn points towards a player rank and their team based on their performance. Members of the winning team, decided by popularity and overall performance, earned Super Sea Snails, which could be used to re-spec and add additional perks to equipment, with the losing team earning fewer snails.22 Following the final Splatfest event, which ended on 24 July 2016,23 Super Sea Snails can be earned by winning a certain number of matches.24 Campaign Octo Valley is the game's single player campaign in which players are recruited by war veteran Captain Cuttlefish to rescue The Great Zapfish, Inkopolis' source of power, from the evil Octarians. Players use a default ink weapon for this mode, which can be enhanced with upgrades or additional power-ups by collecting Power Eggs littered across each stage. The goal of each level is to navigate through enemies and obstacles, including spongy platforms, ink-eating robots, and ink-rails, in order to reach the Zapfish at the end. Each level also contains a hidden "sunken scroll", which reveal backstories and lore surrounding the setting of Splatoon. After clearing each level in an area, players face off against that area's boss in order to proceed to the next. Clearing each boss unlocks blueprints that can be exchanged at the ink weapons shop for more weapon options.1617 Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Category:Draconian Games